Finding Neverland
by Supp
Summary: How a lonely boy called Peter got the adventure he always dream of.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Peter Pan and how he found Neverland.**

**Please Read and Review : ) **

Oh how badly Mr. and Mrs. Panford had longed for a child of their own. A girl perhaps, that Mrs Panford could teach to cook and sew. Or boy, to carry on the family name and to take after his father and become a respected bureaucrat.

They were blessed with a boy, whom the named Peter after him Grandfather on a cold winters afternoon. But little did they know that this boy was no ordinary boy, and his life would turn out to be a grand adventure no child before him ever dared to attempt.

It was late autumn, and young Peter trudged along the footpath, red and orange leaves fallen from the trees that loomed above him crunched under his boots. He pulled his jacket tighter around his scrawny body, it was cold for an autumn's morning, but you could never underestimate the English weather.

How he longed for it to be summer again, to escape the grey city and be back in the countryside again, playing pirates and having adventures with his cousins in the many forests and fields of his Grandparents estate. But now his was back in London cold and lonely as ever. How he despised his life, his parents, being kept at home and tutored, deprived from the life a child should have.

He stopped out the front of St AndrewsSchool for boys. It was a large grey brick building with high black iron fence running around it. To most boys his age it looked more like a prison, but to this little lonely boy it looked like a castle. He watched all the boys playing and laughing. They looked so happy. He sighed and turned away from the school making his way sadly back home.

Peter sat at the dinner table. His mother sat across from him, she had a soft pretty face, with fair hair and blue eyes, like Sapphires. His father sat at the head of the table. He was a well build, strong man with dark brown hair, a moustache and deep brown eyes. Peter took after his mother, slight build and fair hair, but his eyes neither parents possessed; they were a brilliant mischievous emerald green.

He sat their bored flicking peas around his plate.

'Peter darling, won't you eat your peas?' His mother asked.

Peter ignored her question, too absorbed in his own thoughts. Finally he spoke.

'Mother, Father please would you let me attend school at St Andrews?'

His parents looked at one another.

'No Son, you get a much better education from the tutor here at home, besides we don't want you to be hanging out with some of the riff raff that go to that school.' His father said.

'We're only doing what is best for you, you'll thank us for it when you've grown up' agreed his mother.

Peter signed, he had this conversation a million times with his parents and the answer was still the same. All they ever thought about was Peter's future, what he'd be, who'd he married, but Peter did not want to grown up he want to stay a kid forever and have fun.

'May I please be excused?' He asked

'Yes dear, go and practice your violin.'

Peter went up to his room, but not to practice the violin. To plan. He decided to run away. To find adventure, he had hundreds of books about adventures, pirates, mermaids, explorers and he longed to have one of his own. To find a place where you never have to grow up, or go to school just play and have fun all day. His parents wouldn't even notice he was gone, they were always to busy with work and parties to even notice him. He began to pack his things. This was the beginning of his awfully big adventure.

It was late, almost midnight as Peter climbed down his balcony. Steady, Steady…ooft. He dropped to the ground with a thud. He picked himself off and dusted himself off. He smiled to himself. His adventure was going well so far, he just had to figure out how to get over the gate…

Peter spotted a nearby tree. It's branches hung low over the fence onto the street. Perfect. He climbed the tree easily and lowered himself gently to the ground. The street lamps cast eerie shadows along the avenue. He shivered. Which way now? Peter had decided to go to the wharf, for his favourite adventures in books were the ones about pirates on the high seas. But it was going to be harder to find his way in the dark then he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a horses hooves clacking softly against the paved road. Peter stepped into the shadows as a carriage passed by. Curious. He wondered where anyone could be going this late at night. Well anywhere is better than nowhere Peter thought and seizing his opportunity he jumped on the back of the carriage and off he traveled into the night not knowing where it would take him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a strange time for a carriage to be traveling through the streets of London, so late at night, especially at such a hasty pace. The carriage rocked a little as a strange boy jumped onto the back.

"Captain, Captain, did you hear that?"

"What are you on about Smee?"

"A noise Captain, like something jumped on the carriage"

"A noise you say Smee?"

"Yes Sir, a noise."

"No Smee I did not hear a noise, and neither will you after I finish cutting your ears off"

"Sorry Sir"

The man called Smee sat silently staring out the window of the carriage at the passing houses. He was a short man, chubby, with graying hair, his clothes worn and scruffy. A contrast to the man he sat next to, Captain James Matthews. He was an attractive man, with crystal blue eyes deeper than the ocean and long black curly hair that he always kept under his large feathered hat.

"I'd say were close to the wharf Captain"

The Captain ignored him.

"Captain, what is that bag you're holding?"

The Captain let out a frustrated sigh, Smee was like at child, could not shut up for more than two minutes.

"This bag Mr Smee, is the whole reason for our voyage"

"I thought the reason for our voyage was discover the new land Sir"

"No Smee, the real reason for out voyage is to find treasure"

"Treasure Sir, but wont the King be angry we are not finding the new land?"

"The King, Mr Smee, will not find out"

Mr Smee pondered this thought for a moment.

"But Sir, how exactly will this bag help us find treasure?"

The bag did not look like anything special to Smee, it looked old, and it was small, not big enough to fit a map or compass. But the Captain had been keeping an extra firm grip on it the whole journey, as if it would jump out of his hand and run away.

"There's a fairy in this bag."

The Captain has finally lost his marbles, Mr Smee thought, "There's no such thing as far…"

The Captain clamped his hand over Smee mouth.

"Do not say that, every time someone says that a fairy dies, and I don't want this one dying on me not after all the trouble I had finding one."

Smee was now sure the Captain was losing his mind, but he decided not to press the matter, as the Captain had a short temper. But as he watched the bag more closely, and he swore he saw it quiver slightly, as if inside it a small heart was beating.

The carriage pulled to a smooth halt and Smee climbed clumsily out of the carriage, followed by the Captain gracefully following behind him, red silk coat blowing in the breeze. Adjusting his hat, he surveyed the empty wharf, his eyes coming to rest on a lone figure leaning against the boxes of cargo waiting to be loaded onto the ship. He strode over to him, Smee following him.

"Ah, Mr Starkey, I am sure everything is in order" Said the Captain, addressing the man who had been waiting for them at the wharf.

"Ey Captain." Mr Starkey said, eyeing the short plump man with a bald patch on his head standing next to the Captain.

"This Mr Starkey, this is Mr Smee"

"Bartholomew Quigley Smeethington, at your services" Smee said sticking out his hand.

"Pleasure I'm sure" Starkey said, eyeing Smee's hand like a venomous snake, poisonous if touched.

"So who will be loading all this onto the ship?" asked the Captain, surveying the large boxes of cargo.

"Our crew members" Starkey smiled mysteriously pointed towards a group of boys, sitting by the boxes, Smee had no noticed before.

"Boys this is your Captain."

**Well thats the second chapter. I wasnt sure if it was a great place to end it but I wanted the next bit to be from Peter's perspective. If you havent figured it out Captain James Matthews is Captain James Hook, before becoming a pirate and getting his hand chopped off. Well I'm not really sure whats going to happen next so I'll just have to wait and see because I haven't really got a plan for this story yet. **


End file.
